Through The Looking Glass
by Fate Believer
Summary: Darkfic, not for Sonny fans. Sonny has an odd way of showing his love for Brenda. Jason protects her the only way he knows how. Brazen fic. Mentions of SnB and J
1. Prologue

Title: Through the Looking Glass

Author: Fate Believer

Pairing: SnB, Brazen

Rating: M for strong language and violence, possible sexual situtations.

Summary: Sometimes life isn't as perfect as it seems. Jason Morgan is about to learn just how wrong he is when it comes to his best friend's relationship.

Author's Notes: I just had to write this piece. After watching an AR music video, I was inspired. Beware: If you like Sonny, you might not want to read this.

Prologue

Jason Morgan had been ready to head home with he got a call from Johnny saying there was a situation at the penthouse that could use his help. Really he wanted to tell Johnny to shove it, that he was tired and wanted nothing more than to go home and go to bed, but deciding that Sonny might need his help, he gave in. He parked in his bike and headed into the lobby of the Harbor View Towers. He stood impatiently waiting for the elevator before deciding to just take the stairs. 

He was a little out of breath when he reached the door of PH Four and was surprised when one of the guards let him in upon arrival. He stood in shock at the damage that lay in front of him. Glass was everywhere, chairs were turned over, and the normally neat home lay in a state of disarray. He turned back to the guards, eyes blazing.

"What the hell happened in there, what the hell were you doing when all this way happening, " Jason screamed at the two men who were shifting uncomfortably. wouldn't allow us to enter. We tried to calm him down but..., " One guard tried to explain.

" Wait a minute, you're telling me Sonny did this? Why," Jason didn't hesitate, but had to admit he was in shock. What the hell had set him off?

" He and Miss Barrett were having an arguement, " the other guard said as if that explained everything.

Jason groaned. He should have known. Brenda and Sonny were always fighting, because she just didn't know when to quit. He honestly had no clue why Sonny wanted to be with someone who wore a wire on him. She had tried to get him arrested for crying out loud!. Maybe they broke up and Brenda would be one less pain in his side. Sonny didn't make him guard her anymore, because they almost killed each other every time they were around one another.

"Alright, where's Sonny, we'll get this mess cleaned up and get him calmed down, " Jason attempted to take charge of the situation and was not pleased when the two guards looked at each other nervously.

"Mr Corinthos left after they argued, but he wasn't the reason Johnny called you here, " the man said timidly.

"Well, then what the hell am I doing here, " Jason snapped at him, running out of patience.

"We think Miss Barrett needs medical attention, but she won't let anyone in the bedroom, " the guard finally told him.

If looks were any indication these guys weren't joking. What the fuck had happened tonight? Sonny wouldn't leave Brenda knowing she needed medical attention unless...Sonny had done it to her himself. Taking a deep breath to steel himself against whatever he was walking into, Jason slammed the door shut and took off up the stairs to the bedroom Sonny and Brenda shared.

He tried the door, unsurprised to find it locked. He knocked on the door, but got no response from that. He waited a beat before knocking a little louder. He could hear muffled cries from the other side of the door and his brow furrowed in concern.

"Brenda, open the door, " Jason tried to keep his voice soft.

"Get out of here, Jason, " Brenda screamed at the door.

He sighed, frustrated. Deciding he wasn't in the mood to argue, he backed away from the door before slamming his shoulder into the door and busting it open. There was nothing in the universe that could have prepared him for the sight before him. Brenda Barrett, the face of Deception, sat huddled on the other side of the bed she shared with her lover. Blood trickled from her temple down the side of her face and her dark brown hair was matted to her head. Her lip was swollen and bloody and he knew without a doubt it was split. She looked at him with wide terrified eyes and it was then he noticed her black eye.

He moved towards her and she scrambled into a corner, curling herself into a little ball. Jason couldn't remember a time Brenda had ever been afraid of anything, but she was scared out of her mind now. He held his hand out in front of her and talked to her in low tones, trying to reassure her that he wasn't there to hurt her. It took him about five minutes before he could actually get right in front of her. Her face was tracked with tears and blood. He couldn't help but wince. She wasn't telling what happened and Jason was sure that right now he didn't want to know. He knew one thing for certain: he wasn't going to like it.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

It had taken him a good half an hour to get her calmed down enough to where he could take care of her injuries. She had flinched away from him when he tried to get a good look at her head. Brenda had obviously been hit with something and he was worried she might have a concussion. Jason sent her to take a shower to wash away the blood, but when she came downstairs, instead of looking better, he realized she had more injuries than originally thought.

He had managed to straighten up downstairs. The two guards had gotten rid of all the glass and he had vaccumed the floor to get up any stray pieces. He didn't think Brenda even noticed though. Her eyes were glassy and it scared him. She had pulled on a big fluffy robe, but when she sat down beside him he couldn't stop the gasp that escaped from his mouth. If Brenda noticed, she said nothing. His gaze was fixated on her neck and the ugly bruises on her neck where someone's hands had bit into her skin. Jason was suddenly nauseous, but he tried his best to keep the feeling at bay. Brenda sat completely still as tears leaked from her eyes and Jason was suddenly very torn.

Sonny had taken him away from a life he no longer wanted and he owed him for that. Sonny had provided Jason with anything he asked for without ever complaining, but suddenly Jason was questioning just what kind of a man would do this to the woman that supposedly he loved more than his own life. It certainly was a warped version of love. Jason had always assumed their relationship was a little warped anyways, but he prayed this was the first time Sonny had ever laid his hands on her in anger. He wasn't sure he could deal with the fact that he was working for an abuser right now.

He had never heard Brenda be quiet for that long and he was certain that it must be a record for her. She was listless and just stared down at her lap. Brenda had always been lively and full of life, but at the moment she just reminded Jason of a broken woman. He patched up the gash on her forehead just as Sonny came through the door. His appearance was discheveled and he looked as worse as Brenda did. Except for Brenda's knuckles weren't bleeding like Sonny's were. Jason shuddered involuntarily. Then his eyes met Sonny's.

No words passed between them and Jason was hesitant to leave the room. Brenda seemed to shrink back into the sofa when Sonny approached her. That was all the proof he needed really. Sonny had done this to Brenda. He tried to wrap his mind around that but he kept coming up empty. What in the hell was Sonny thinking, laying his hands on a woman like that? Yes, Jason would be the FIRST to admit that Brenda drove him to the brink of insanity and sometimes he'd love to shut her up, but he would never lay a hand on her in anger. He clenched his jaw and headed into the kitchen to prepare Brenda an ice pack. That would give Sonny and Brenda time to sort out whatever bullshit story they were going to hand him.

When he returned to the living room, Sonny was sitting on the coffee table in front of Brenda with his head in his hands. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could hear Sonny softly sobbing and the absolutely unbelievable part to Jason was that Brenda seemed to be comforting him! How could she do that after Sonny had just beat the hell out of her? Was she that desperate she would stay with a man who beat her? He dropped the ice pack beside Sonny on the coffee table and took off out the door, pulling it shut behind him. 

The next day Sonny offered him an explanation, saying they had a misunderstanding that got out of hand. Jason offered no comment, but refrained from telling Sonny that he was the one who got out of hand, not the misunderstanding. Sonny was his boss and until Jason could come up with a way to deal with what he knew, he would keep his mouth shut. Jason was more afraid that if he said anything about it then Sonny would just go home and take out on Brenda, who according to Johnny, hadn't left the penthouse all day. Hell, when people came to visit her she told them she wasn't feeling well and had the guards sent them away. He just prayed that Sonny hadn't decided to finish the job when he got home last night.

See, Jason didn't like Brenda, but a part of him remembered that once she had been a very important part of his life and a very good friend. It was for those reasons he wasn't going to turn his back on her nor would he turn a blind eye to Sonny's abuse. Yeah, Brenda had done some very questionable things but he wasn't going to let her get beat up. Sonny didn't seem to notice a change in Jason's behavior, and he didn't notice that Jason  
kept clenching and unclenching his fists. Oh sure, he knew Jason was on edge, but when wasn't he? Until last night, Jason had only known that Sonny had a nasty temper. He had never witnessed it. Sonny had told him about his reaction to the wire and the fight he had with Brenda outside of Luke's when he had seen her with Miguel. He remembered hearing the sorrow in Sonny's voice as he told him just how horribly he had treated Brenda. Jason always assumed that had been Sonny's big lesson on controlling his rage, but apparently he was wrong.

Sonny left early that night, telling Jason that he had to make it up to Brenda. Jason couldn't quite shake the feeling that maybe Brenda didn't want Sonny around right now. After seeing her last night, Jason wasn't sure Brenda wanted anyone around. Once Sonny had gone, Jason called the guard working the door tonight and told them to call at the first sound of an argument. He was hoping against hope that call never came. So quickly he finished up the things he needed done around the warehouse and headed to Luke's. He shot a couple games of pool and drank a few beers, pleased that he hadn't heard anything from the guards. 

Things were quiet for the next few weeks and Jason had written off what had happened earlier as a fluke. Sonny and Brenda seemed to be getting along wonderfully again, but he noticed she was quick to do what Sonny asked when Sonny asked. He assumed it was to prevent any arguments, knowing without a doubt that Sonny had given Brenda, Jason, and himself quite a scare. He knew Sonny had this deep seated fear of turning into his stepfather and Jason understood now that his fear was more than justified.

Jason was just about to turn in for the evening when a loud banging on his door startled him. He flung open the door, only to find no one there. He poked his head out into the hallway and that was when he saw her. Brenda was crumpled up on the floor unconscious. The only reason he even knew it was Brenda was from the bracelet that dangled from her wrist. That was Brenda's treasure, that tennis bracelet Sonny had given her when they first started seeing each other. He bent down to turn her over and almost recoiled. Her face that was normally so bright and vibrant was now a mass of ugly bruises. One side of her face was completely swollen and when he reached out to touch it, she whimpered, like she was afraid of him. His hand froze and he looked around the hallway to make sure no one was looking. He wasn't sure how she got here because she wouldn't come to him if he was the last man on earth, so someone had to have left her here. Sonny? No, not a chance. It had to have been one of the guards.

He scooped her up carefully and carried her into his arm, slamming the door shut behind him with his foot. He didn't even waste time with putting her on the couch, instead carrying her to his bedroom, that way if Sonny was looking for her, he wouldn't find her sprawled out on the couch. She didn't even stir when he placed her on his bed. What the hell was he going to do? He could only see her facial injuries and he prayed that's all there was, but he couldn't be sure. No, she needed medical attention and he couldn't take her to GH without letting everyone in town know what happened. More importantly, someone would call Sonny. The last thing he needed was having to deal with his boss on top of dealing with Brenda.

That presented a whole other problem. Getting her anywhere. She was unconscious and he couldn't put her on his bike and he didn't have a car. There was no one that he trusted enough to call and he couldn't get anyone here without alerting Sonny's suspicions somehow. If he brought the Quartermaines into this then everyone would know that Sonny Corinthos liked to beat his girlfriend. He had to think of something and fast. 

--------------------


	3. Chapter Two

In the end Jason called the only person he felt he could really trust in this situation. He called up a number that he knew by heart and paced the floor of his bedroom until he heard a knock on his door. With a glance at Brenda, Jason hurried to answer the door. On the other side stood Monica Quartermaine, his mother, who had accepted him despite the fact she missed his former self. She had her medical bag in one hand and an EMT bag in the other and she looked absolutely terrified of what she might find when she got here. After a once over on her son, she decided that he wasn't the one hurt. Her second guess must be that Sonny or one of his men was hurt.

" Jason, you sounded terrified on the phone. What's the matter? You said you needed help, " Monica asked.

"Okay before you go anywhere near her, what happens here stays in here okay? If you say anything to anyone, all it's going to do is cause problems for everyone involved and will do more harm than good. Now, I trust you, Monica, so you have to promise not to say anything to anyone, not even Alan, " Jason replied sternly.

"Jason, I swear, now what's the problem, " Monica was getting agitated. When Jason didn't reply, but turned and walked into the other room, she took that as a cue to follow him. He sat down in the chair beside the bed and looked at Monica expectantly, already anticipating her reaction. She didn't disappoint. Monica couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips when she saw Brenda on Jason's bed, a bloody mess. Brenda was like her own daughter and she wanted to personally murder whoever had done this to her, but she had made a promise to Jason.

She didn't like the way this looked. Jason was the one taking care of Brenda? Where was Sonny in all this? Sonny would never leave Brenda in such a state. She didn't care for the man, but she tolerated him for Brenda's sake. The only way Sonny would leave Brenda alone like this was either he didn't know or...he had done this to her himself. A sharp acid taste rose in her throat as she took her place beside Brenda's bedside and began to take stock of her injuries. 

Monica bandaged her up and Jason admired her for her self restraint. He knew Monica wanted to ask the one question Jason never wanted to have to answer. Which was 'Did Sonny do this to her?' Jason had a few questions of his own, but he would ask them at a later date. Brenda didn't even stir the entire time. Monica said that she was just unconscious and that she hadn't sustained any head trauma, but she really felt Brenda should be in a hospital. Jason merely nodded, but didn't agree to anything. When she was done she handed Jason the prescriptions she had written out for Brenda and told him to call if he thought something was wrong. She assured him she wouldn't say anything to anyone and he couldn't help but feel relieved.

More than anything Jason wanted to go to Sonny and find out just what the hell was going on to him where he felt he needed to pick on a woman to let out his frustrations. The only thing stopping him was the fear he had for Brenda. The situation was already bad and he didn't want to further aggravate it, but he was at a loss for how to fix it. If he confronted Sonny, he could wind up dead. Jason wasn't afraid of dying but he was afraid of what would happen to Brenda if Sonny killed him. Anyone that tried to help her would be caught in the line of fire. 

"Sonny, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that-, " Brenda backed away from him slowly.

"That's the problem with you, Brenda, you never think, " Sonny advanced on her slowly until she had no where to go except against the wall.

" Sonny, really, I won't ever bring it up again, I swear" she swallowed the fear she felt in the bottom of her stomach. She knew what happened when his eyes looked like that.

" Too little too late don't you think, Bren, " he mocked her as he came to stand right in front of her. His hand crept slowly up her chest and wrapped around her neck, squeezing slowly.

"I told you once already, I will not tolerate disrespect from you, " Sonny whispered as he watched her face turn red. Her hands were clawing frantically at his, but he just tightened his grip.

Then everything went dark.

Jason was in the kitchen getting another icepack for her bruises when he heard her scream. He'd never heard anyone scream like that. She sounded like someone was trying to kill her. He bolted from the kitchen into his room and had her in his arms not ten seconds later. She was shaking all over and mumbling incoherently but he could have sworn she was saying something along the lines of "please don't hurt me".

His blood was boiling in his veins and he was certain that he was going to go into a fit of rage. The only thing stopping him right now was the fact he didn't want Brenda to think he was mad at her. She was already petrified. He was stroking her hair and whispering into her ear, reassuring her that he wouldn't hurt her and he wasn't going to let anyone else do so either. She finally slipped off back into a restless sleep and he decided he was going to take his chances. He called Carly and asked her to come sit with Brenda while he went out. They didn't get along but she was one of the few women he could trust to keep her mouth shut. He waited until she got there and then he took off for Sonny's.

Sonny was about to have a very bad night.


	4. Chapter Three

Jason let himself into Sonny and Brenda's penthouse quietly. He wasn't surprised to see it in a state of total disarray. Nor was he surprised to see Sonny's back to him, looking out the window, with a drink in his hand. Just to make sure he had garnered Sonny's attention, he slammed the door behind him with a loud bang. Sonny whirled around quickly, but relaxed when he saw Jason.

"Jason. What brings you by, " Sonny asked.

"We have something we need to discuss, " Jason stated matter of factly.

"Something wrong with the buisness, " Sonny's voice showed concern.

"No, " Jason replied in a clipped tone.

"Then what is it, " Sonny asked, slightly annoyed.

"Something's wrong with you, " Jason answered coldly.

Carly would be the first person to admit that she didn't like Brenda Barrett. In fact, some days she despised her. However, looking down at the broken shell of a woman in front of her, Carly felt sorry for her. She wouldn't wish this on anyone. Not even a person she hated. Brenda was shaking in her sleep, but Carly was afraid to touch her. The only person who she seemed to feel safe with was Jason. Which Carly found odd because she knew the two of them couldn't stand one another. Carly knew Jason though and Carly knew that Sonny would be lucky to walk out of this one alive. She'd never seen Jason as furious as he was when he left here tonight. God help anyone who got in the way of that tidal wave of anger.

"What the hell are you talking about, Jason, " Sonny yelled.

"I'm talking about the fact that you like to beat the woman that you supposedly love more than anything. Actually, not just beat her. Absolutely terrify her, " Jason spat angrily.

"That's none of your buisness, " Sonny snarled back at him.

"The hell it's not! I may not remember my old life, but I've known Brenda Barrett a hell of a lot longer than you have, " Jason stated.

"What, did Brenda come crying to you? Tell you her own warped version of events, " Sonny started towards Jason menacingly.

Jason had his gun drawn and aimed at Sonny quicker than Sonny could blink. Sonny looked surprised, but put his hands up quickly, to show Jason he wasn't a threat.

"As a matter of fact...Brenda didn't tell me anything. Maybe that has to do with the fact, you beat her into unconsciousness. Someone dumped her on my doorstep that way, " Jason's gun didn't move.

Sonny didn't respond. He just sighed and looked down at the floor.

"So maybe you can explain to me just why you feel the need to beat the hell out of a woman. Does it make you feel good, Sonny? Does it make you feel like a big man, knowing that you have turned into your step-father, " Jason looked dead at his once friend, waiting for the explosion.

" You shut your fucking mouth! You know nothing about this! Nothing" Sonny exclaimed.

"See that's where you're wrong." Jason replied calmly.

" Oh and just what do you know about this, Jason? Huh, " Sonny fired back angrily.

" I know that if you ever come near her again...I'll kill you, " Jason looked Sonny dead in the eye. 

Sonny held his gaze, but Sonny knew he meant his words.

Brenda shot up in Jason's bed, sweat pouring down all over her body, with a startled gasp. Carly crossed over to the room and gathered Brenda into a reassuring hug Brenda resisted at first, but once she realized Carly wasn't a threat to her, she relaxed. The tears came hard and fast, burning her face in places where it was cut and bruised. For once, Carly said nothing, just rocked the woman back and forth until she fell asleep again.

When she woke again, Carly was sitting in a chair beside the bed, holding out some painkillers and a glass of water.

"Here, take these. It'll help with the pain, " Carly said quietly.

"I can't " Brenda shook her head furiously when she saw the painkillers.

"Brenda, you need to take something for the pain " Carly told her gently.

"Then get me some aspirin or something! I'm not taking those, " Brenda snapped, reliving the experiences of her addiction to the same pain pills.

"Fine! Geez, I was trying to be nice, you don't have to be such a bitch about it, " Carly snapped back.

Brenda softened and grabbed Carly's arm.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just...I was addicted to those things at one point, " Brenda explained.

Carly's mouth formed a small o and she nodded her head in understanding.

"Sorry, I didn't know. Jason just told me to make sure you had something for the pain, " Carly replied.

"Where is Jason, " Brenda asked as she swallowed a few aspirin that Carly managed to find in Jason's nightstand. 

"He went out, " Carly replied evasively.

"Don't lie to me, Carly. I think we both know where Jason went, " Brenda said harshly.


	5. Chapter Four

Jason was surprised to find Brenda not only awake, but apparently having a deep conversation with Carly when he returned to the penthouse. They both looked startled when he came through the door, Brenda being a bit more jumpy than Carly. Her eyes kept darting behind him nervously and he knew she thought that he had brought Sonny with him. Carly looked between the two of them for a moment before slipping out the door, telling Jason to call her later. 

Silence reigned through out the room for a good five minutes before either one of them spoke.

"You won't have to worry about Sonny hurting you anymore, " Jason was the first to speak. 

Brenda's head shot up and her mouth formed a small 'o'. 

" He's not going to come after you, is he" Brenda asked quietly.

Jason let out a humorless laugh.

"Sonny knows me well enough to know that I don't make empty threats, " was the only reply she got.

Brenda didn't know what to say. Sonny and Jason were best friends. They ran a business together. Now, because of her, they were at odds.

"I'm sorry, Jason, " Brenda said softly.

Jason looked confused.

" What on earth are you sorry for? Did you ask Sonny to beat you up? Did you ask to be dumped at my doorstep?"

"No, but I made him hit me. I never know when to shut up and I know he has a temper..." Brenda was cut off.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Brenda. You never have known when to shut up. Sometimes you're the most annoying self centered spoiled brat I've ever met. That doesn't mean that you deserve to get beat up for speaking your mind. " 

Brenda was silent.

"I want you to stay here for a while. So I can make sure that Sonny knows that I mean business. I can protect you a lot better here than I can with you out wandering doing god knows what, " Jason told her.

Jason was surprised when there was no heated objection. Brenda just nodded her head and laid down on the couch, tucking her hands beneath her head. A tear slipped out of one of her eyes, but she made no move to brush it away. A pang of remorse went through him when he realized that he was ordering her around. He was basically telling her she was not to see Sonny. It might have been different if she hated Sonny, but he could tell she still loved him very much. With a sigh, he joined her over by the couch and sat down on the floor beside her.

"Brenda, I'm not going to pretend to understand the warped relationship you and Sonny have. I will say that I understand having to let go of someone you love, even if you don't really want too," Jason told her quietly

Brenda merely nodded. His brow furrowed and his heart sank a little lower in his chest. Any other time Brenda would be telling him he didn't understand anything because he was brain damaged. It was as if all of the fight had gone out of her. That bothered him more than he liked.


	6. Chapter Five

Sonny was still quaking with anger when Jason left. Shards of glass lay on the floor from where he had thrown his glass against the wall. It was of no consequence to him though. He'd clean it up later. Right now, he was more interested in devising a plan to teach Jason Morgan a lesson. Who the hell did he think he was? Sonny had treated Jason like a brother, given him everything he had, and now the little punk thought he was big enough to step to the boss?

Oh, I don't think so, Sonny thought.

Brenda Barrett belonged to him. She was damn lucky he hadn't fitted her pretty little behind with a pair of cement shoes for the stunt she had pulled with the wire. This is how she repaid him? By running to a man she despised more than life for help? That thought alone filled him with a rage that scared him. He'd never really ever wanted to hurt Brenda up until that moment. Sure, he was guilty of knocking her around, but he had never actively wanted to hurt her. Sometimes his anger just got the best of him. This wasn't one of those times. He could just visualize smashing that pretty little face of hers in until no one wanted her anymore. Making her beg for him to stop, pleading for mercy. If Jason thought what he had done to Brenda was bad, he hadn't seen anything yet. Brenda simply couldn't be allowed to live, knowing what she knew. She was a liability that he couldn't afford. 

Jason would have to be dealt with as well and Sonny knew just how to handle him. Jason Morgan only had one soft spot and he was going to exploit it for all it was worth. Sonny's lips curled into a grin as he thought out the mental torture he was going to devise on both Brenda and Jason. Patience was luckily one of his virtues. He would drive them both of out of their minds before he put them out of his misery.

"Johnny, have the jet ready. I'm going to take a trip, " Sonny said as he poked his head out of the door of his penthouse.

Oh, how they would pay for their betrayal. 

Jason had sent someone for Brenda's things, even though she hated the idea outright.  
However her pride had kicked in when he had told her that she wasn't exactly fit to be seen in public, mainly for fear of a reporter seeing her current state. It gave Jason the slightest bit of hope that Sonny hadn't completely broken her. She still refused to eat, despite his gentle prodding that she couldn't starve herself. She had dismissed him outright when he brought up the subject of food, saying her stomach couldn't handle it.

Now he was dealing with the issue of space and privacy while she was staying here. His room wasn't exactly equipped for roommates. So he set about the task of calling a realtor to find a bigger place for them to stay for the time being. He wasn't sure how long she would be staying there, but he wanted to make sure that they both got their privacy while she was with him. She had been violated enough. He wanted a place big enough for the both of them, but a place where Sonny wouldn't dare go. He thought about sending her to the Quartermaine's, but he knew she didn't want to go and have to answer questions. Plus, he didn't want her going anywhere without him. Sonny wouldn't be afraid to show up over there, because he knew it would be the last place Jason would be.

He wanted a place Brenda would feel comfortable, where she wasn't living behind bullet proof glass, or constantly being watched. Now he just had to find out just where that was. Obviously, it couldn't be a place where people could be bought. Sonny would be able to gain access to easily. Maybe the best thing he could do for the time being was get them out of town. Jason scowled. That would make it look like he was running and he hated that. He would have to concoct a believable story for them to leave town.

That left him with options he really didn't like. 

Brenda sighed as she tried to find a position to lay in that was at least semi comfortable.  
No such luck. Frustrated, she sat up. Jason was still talking quietly on the phone. It was hard to believe that anyone could talk that quietly, but he obviously didn't want her to hear what was being said. She rolled her eyes. That was Jason Morgan for you. Always sneaky and always secretive. He had just hung up the phone when there was a knock at the door. They both looked at it. Jason's look was one of curiosity, while Brenda's was a look of sheer terror. What if it was Sonny? Jason crossed the room quickly and opened the door to find Johnny standing on the other side.

"I need to talk to you, " was all Johnny said to Jason.

Jason's eyes darted to Brenda for a second before he followed Johnny out the door, closing it behind him.

Brenda didn't know what Johnny was saying to Jason, but she was certain of one thing.

It wasn't good.


	7. Chapter Six

Jason sighed deeply as he shut the door behind him. Sonny wasn't about to let Brenda go without a fight. Unfortunately, Jason had no clue as to what Sonny's next move might be, so it was up to him to make one first. He replayed the conversation with Johnny over and over in his head, hoping to gather some clue.

" I shouldn't be here, but you and I, we're cool and I don't want to see nothing bad go down, " Johnny had said as soon as Jason had closed the door so Brenda couldn't hear.

"It's okay, man. I know you're in a tough spot, just tell me what's up and we'll go from there, " Jason reassured him.

"Well, I just dropped Mr. Corinthos off at the airport. He said he was taking a trip. I figured that was a good thing, in light of recent events, until I could almost see the wheels in his head turning. Watch your back, Jason. Whatever he's planning...it's nasty vicious, " Johnny replied.

Jason had no doubt about that. Sonny was good at getting even with people. However, Jason wanted to make sure, when it came down to that, that Brenda was nowhere Sonny could find her. Which left him with only one option. He looked at Brenda sadly.

"We need to talk."

Brenda studied Jason warily. She really didn't like the tone in his voice and she especially didn't like the look on his face. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly and nodded at him. He took a seat beside her.

" Brenda, I obviously don't have to tell you that there is no easy way to walk away from this, " Jason began.

Her heart sank in her chest. Jason was going to make her go back? She couldn't blame him, she knew after all, that Sonny would have no other option but to kill Jason for his perceived betrayal.

" I need you to give me some help here, because this is your life and I don't want to make these decisions for you. You have two options here, " Jason continued on.

"Okay, " Brenda said softly.

"The first one is to stay here in Port Charles, where neither one of us are going to be safe, " Jason said.

Brenda shook her head no.  
" The second option...well it's drastic. It means giving up all rights to your life here and everyone you've ever met, " Jason said quietly.

She looked at him, confused.

"According to the airports, you and I are going to take a trip. The plane is going to crash and we're both going to be considered legally dead. Sonny will stop looking for both of us then. We'll have new names and a new life, but our life in Port Charles will be over...do you understand what I'm telling you, " Jason asked.

Brenda merely nodded.

"We won't ever be able to come back here, you understand that right, " Jason told her.

"I understand, Jason. If I stay here, I'm going to wind up dead. If we leave, at least I'll be able to start over, " Brenda sighed softly.

Jason dipped his head.

"The part I don't understand, Jason, is why you have to go. If Sonny thinks I'm dead, you can always tell him I blackmailed you into helping me. He'd forgive you, " Brenda said.

" I pulled a gun on him, Brenda. Threatened him. You know how Sonny and betrayal are. They are close friends. He'd have a bullet in me when I least expected it. I don't want to wait around, wondering when he's going to take his payback on me. Besides, there is nothing here holding me to Port Charles. I'd been thinking of taking off anyways, " Jason explained.

"Okay well, here's the second hitch in your plan. Why would ANYONE believe that we were taking a trip together, " Brenda asked, slightly amused.

"Because we're going to make everyone in Port Charles believe we were having an affair. Sonny found out and we ran from him, " Jason told her simply.

Brenda's mouth dropped open. 

By early morning, they were on a flight out of Port Charles. Brenda stared sadly out the window as the plane took off. Port Charles was the first place she had actually been able to call home. She spared a glance at Jason, who was busy doing something else. The plan was that once they reached NYC, they would change planes without being seen. This plane was going to go down in a blaze. Creepily enough, there were two bodies that would later be identified as the remains of Jason Morgan and Brenda Barrett. Brenda preferred not to think about that.  
They had spent their last night in Port Charles making false evidence to support a relationship between them. Pictures had been strategically placed, letters had been forged, along with falsified hotel receipts. Brenda winced when she thought of how far back they had gone. They had made it to look like that not only had Brenda betrayed Sonny, but that Jason had betrayed Robin. Her heart ached when she realized that her best friend was going to be the one most hurt out of all of this. She hoped in time that her little sister would be able to forgive her. 


	8. Chapter Seven

**DECEPTION MODEL AND ALLEDGED MOBSTER DIE IN TRAGIC PLANE CRASH  
**

Carly let out a sad sigh as she saw the headline on the daily paper. Jason had told her what was going to happen, mainly because he needed her to back up his story about his affair with Brenda. Jason had been a good friend to her and she knew that this was the only way for him to be safe. Sonny would think they were both dead and would pursue business as normal. Besides, Carly wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she really would get a kick out of the news of Brenda and Jason's affair getting back to St. Robin. Anything that made Robin sad made Carly happy.

She was however surprised to see how many people were upset by the news of Jason's death. The Quartermaines' really did love their son. She had seen AJ earlier today and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He looked completely destroyed. It had been then when she had silently cursed Sonny for his stupidity. She had lost a friend...but this town had lost something more.

Oddly enough, Sonny hadn't come running back to town. No one had seen him and the entire town was curious to see what his reaction to the news of not only the demise of his girlfriend and his best friend, but the news that they had been having an affair behind his back. Carly figured Sonny deserved all the misery he got. He should have never raised his hand to Brenda. 

Sonny stared in shock at the paper before him. Brenda and Jason? Suddenly, it all made sense to him. Jason's protectiveness of Brenda and why Brenda would even go to Jason in the first place. They had played him for a fool. All along they had been screwing each other behind his back. What had been left of the corpses...Brenda had been identified by Lila's ring. They had run off together to get married. Sonny threw the paper away from him in disgust. How could she and Jason both do that to Robin? When Jason's things had been collected from his room over Jake's, they had found pictures of the two of them in his nightstand, along with at least a dozen letters Brenda had written to Jason, declaring her love for him. All the things Sonny had ever given Brenda had been found in a trash bag outside Jason's door. A letter had been found saying that they could no longer live without each other and were getting out of Port Charles, for fear of retaliation by Sonny.  
It had been delivered to Lila Quartermaine. Jason's tramp of a friend, Carly Roberts, had even told the paper that she had caught them together on numerous times, but had been sworn to secrecy.

Sonny hoped they were both rotting in hell.

It had been a week since Brenda and Jason had arrived in Los Angeles. Brenda still didn't understand why Jason had brought them here, one of the biggest cities in the United States. However, Jason had explained to her no one would be looking for them, as they were legally dead. Upon arrival though, they had quickly set about changing their appearance. Brenda was now a blonde hair blue eyed California girl. Jason had cut his hair short, but he still looked like Jason to her. Which Jason said was perfectly fine. He fit the description of your all-american jock.

They had bought a house out in the suburbs. Lots of windows and Brenda was grateful. She didn't want to be holed up in some dark penthouse with bullet proof glass. Legally, they were now Amanda and Kyle Taylor. Married for five years with a little yorkie named Ashton. Brenda had insisted that if she was going to be cooped up in the house, she wanted some company. So they had bought the yapping little dog, which Brenda had named Ashton, for Ned. Jason was working as a contractor for a construction company. Brenda was pretty much a stay at home wife. Something she hated. Jason told her maybe she should take in some classes at California University to occupy her time. So here she was in a college bookstore, buying books for her classes. She was certain he suggested it to her because he knew he thought she wouldn't do it. It was then Brenda decided that maybe Amanda might like taking interior design. That Amanda was nothing like Brenda. For one...Amanda was...well she hadn't exactly decided how Amanda would act.

But being Amanda was definitely a better alternative than being dead. 

Jason decided that being a contractor really wasn't all that bad. Johnny had done a wonderful job in creating a new life for him and Brenda. They had covered their tracks well, not just for he and Brenda, but for Johnny's sake as well. Although, he hated the hair color Brenda had chosen, but she had decided that Amanda was going to be a California blonde. He rolled his eyes. He hated blondes. Although, he hated that little yapper at home even more. The first night in their house the dog had whined all night long. He had been thisclose to taking out his gun and shooting it, but Brenda had threatened him with making him go out and buy her another one. He had grudgingly allowed the little vermin to stay alive, but told Brenda to find a way to shut it up.

The one aspect of this whole new life he wasn't fond of was the marriage part. They were supposed to be a picture perfect couple. On a good day they barely tolerated one another. However, since leaving PC, Brenda had subdued quite a bit.

Leaving your entire life behind will do that to you, a voice snarked in the back of his mind.

They had agreed to try and wipe the slate clean, to make the best of the situation for now.   
Brenda would starting her classes soon, so they wouldn't see each other at all during the day. He had to give her credit, when he had originally suggested the idea he was certain she would shoot it down, but apparently she wanted to get out of the house and that was the way to do it. For the first time since she started dating Sonny she could go anywhere she wanted without having guards follow her. He knew her new found freedom would do her some good. Her face had almost completely healed, even if her ribs were still a bit sore. However, it was weird looking at Brenda, and seeing those blue eyes staring back at him. The only time she took her contacts out was when she slept. He found himself missing those brown eyes.

Today they were meeting for lunch after she got done shopping for her books. She was to meet him at the current jobsite he was overseeing. They were also going shopping for a car they could both agree on. Brenda and shopping in the same thought sent chills down his spine. For the time being, they were driving a rental car, but from the first time Jason drove that car he hated it. Brenda liked little sporty cars. Jason liked SUV's. A compromise would have to be reached, although he was certain his "wife" didn't know the meaning of the word.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of men whistling and cat-calling. He looked up from his plans to see Brenda walking towards him, smiling sweetly at the workers as she passed them. He scowled. Leave it to Brenda to go shopping for books in as little as possible. She had on a form-fitting black dress that dipped down low in the front, leaving little to the imagination. Her hair was down, the length only brushing the tips of her shoulders, and she was still wearing those sunglasses, even though her bruises were barely existent without make-up.

"Get back to work, " Jason barked irritably as Brenda came to stand beside him.

"Geez, what's wrong with you, " Brenda asked.

"What? You're my wife, in case you forgot. You're not supposed to be flirting with the help, " Jason snapped at her.

"I wasn't flirting!"

"Okay, whatever"

Brenda just rolled her eyes.

"Are you ready to go, " Brenda idly flicked a piece of imaginary lint off her dress.

"Yes. I'm not driving that car though, " Jason replied quickly.

Brenda just laughed.


End file.
